Negima Rune
by Urquan
Summary: 15 year old Negi goes to the Mahora academy as a teacher and has an unexpected friend to come with him.


I do not own Negima or any of the characters connected to it. Those belong to Ken Akamatsu and I'm just a fan. So I'm writing this fic just to have some fun.

T. Urquan

Negima Rune By Urquan Chapter 1: Two types of magic

The grand hall of the magical academy was lined with magi as the Magus stood at the front, holding a scroll and five other scrolls next to him. Before him were the five graduates from the academy. All of them were fifteen years old and all five had a bright future ahead of them.

"When I call your name my sorcerers graduates," the Magus spoke. "take your mystic diploma which shall dictate your career. And remember: a charmed life is a happy life."

The Magus then turned his attention to the scroll in his hand. He then began reading out names of the graduates of his school. One by one, the students walked to the Magus and received their diploma.

"Negi Springfield!" The Magus called.

"Yes sir!" the boy in the middle of the five graduates spoke.

Negi seemed like quite a nice boy and he was actually very intelligent. He stood about average height for his age. He had a shade of red hair which grew darker as it was closer to his head. It was also long enough for him to keep it tied back. He wore a small pair of glasses on the end of his nose.

Negi walked up to the Magus, who was also his grandfather, and took his diploma. He could have sworn he saw his grandfather smile with pride for a brief moment before Negi had to step down and return to his previous position with other graduates.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Outside the great hall, Negi was met by his older sister, she was actually his cousin but he saw her as a sister, and his good friend Anya.

"Negi, I'm so proud of you!" his sister smiled with pride as she trapped him in a tight hug.

"S-sister," Negi managed to speak with a red face. "I-I can't breath!"

His older sister smiled and loosened her hug, but didn't let go of him.

"Nekane,Any,Negi!" young man's voice reach their ears and they noticed the voice.

"Toni!" Negi shouted and waved to the young who was running to them.

"Finally i made it here so how did go at the ceremony" asked form Negi and Any,curious look on his face.

"It went grait" Negi said and laught little "and you?" Negi asked.

"well not that be cause i was only one in there" said Toni and maid fake laugh.

Any cough ft a little and said "shud we see our assignments.? I'm going to be a fortune-teller in London".

Negi pulled out his diploma and unrolled it. He looked at it for a moment before the words finally appeared

"A teacher in Japan," he read. He then did a double-take as he looked at the words with his sister,Anya and Toni peering over his shoulder.

"WOW..." Toni said in Shock

"A teacher...?" Anya whispered

"In Japan?" Negi's sister finished.

After a few minutes, the silence of the academy was broken as Negi's sister began screaming after their grandfather

"Maaaaaaagusssss!" she screamed.

The Four of them finally tacked down the Magus as he was travelling down one of the outer hallways which looked out onto the scenery.

"Magus!" Negi's sister cried. "Negi's diploma! It says he's-"

"Being a teacher in Japan." Magus finished. "I know."

"There has to be some mistake!" Negi's sister cried. "He's only fifteen!"

"Yeah!" Anya added. "Not to mention he's a space cadet!"

Toni nearly started laugh on the Anyas comment.

"Space cadet!" Negi frowned.

"The diploma has spoken," the Magus replied. "Not even I, the Magus, can say otherwise. Besides, Negi is old enough the begin walking on his own path."

"But..but Magus," Negi's sister sputtered, trembling.

Negi watched his sister's shoulders tremble as she tried to control her tears, but failing. He then went to her and trapped her in a hug. Her head then rested on his shoulder as tears leaked onto his shoulder.

"I'll be alright sister," Negi whispered, trying to calm her down. "You don't have to worry."

Negi's sister leaned back, her eyes puffy and red, "I will anyway. Japan's on the other side of the world!"

"Oh yea Toni i nearly forgot to give your assignment, be couse you are difrent type magic user ." Magnus said when he turnd to Toni "so we cannot give you diploma, but how ever you get recognition of the magic society" Mangus said smiling.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

3 weeks later...

Negi and Toni was standing at the train station that would get Them to Mahora Academy. It was where they were told to go Negi was going to teach. Now if They could only find the train that would actually get them there. Deciding that they needed help, Negi asked the person closest to him.

"Excuse me?" he spoke in perfect Japanese. "Could you tell me where track one is?"

The man he questioned looked at him strangely before pointing to the sign that was directly behind Negi. He sweat dropped as he saw it.

"This is me looking stupid," Negi sighed in English.

"At least we are going on the right train, " Said Toni in English

They made their way over to the train and swiftly boarded it. Soon, as it began moving, They began to notice all the girls that were along with Them. Negi noticed that several of them were giving him a few appraising looks.

"Be kind to girls," Negi thought to himself. 'Always remember what sister said.'

Toni whispered on Negis ear "did we go to the right train," at the same time he was thinking "this cant be right".

"No this is the right one" Negi said back to Toni

The train gave a huge jolt and Negi found himself buffeted at all sides. Trying to remain an English gentleman, he kept his hands close to himself and tried to refrain from touching anything he shouldn't. When the train finally smoothed out, Negi received some apologies and he tried to just enjoy the ride. Unfortunately, as one of the girls turned around, her hair tickled his nose since it was such cramped corners. This forced Negi to rip off a sneeze.

Now, a simple sneeze isn't that much to worry about, but Negi is a special case. When he sneezes, his magic surges in a blast of wind. It goes in various degrees depending on how hard he sneezes. In this case in particular, the blast of wind resulting from this sneeze, was enough to flip up the skirts of every girl in that train car.

Toni put one hand on his eyes and mentally saying "Negi you did it a gain."

Negi With a beet red face, he looked up to the ceiling, not sure where else to look. Every girl there each had a red tinge to their faces.

"Where did that wind come from?" one girl asked.

"A dirty mind, I'm thinking," another replied.

The train ride finally stopped and the doors opened. The train emptied out pretty quickly as everyone began running for the looked around and saw everyone running past them.

"Hey, excuse me-" he spoke, but was ignored. "Is this what all Japanese schools are like?"

"If they are you are going to have a tough semester" said Toni little smile on his fase.

Checking his watch, Negi saw that he was going to be late. That was one of the last things he needed. Being late on the first day. He hadn't even found the school itself or even met the headmaster yet. Deciding that speed was going to be a major bit of help, he said to Toni "lets follow them" they began to race alongside all the other students. Even if they didn't have the faintest idea as to where they was going.

"Takahata-Sensei, Takahata-sensei, Takahate-sensei, Takahata-sensei, Takahata-sensei, arf!"

'What in the world was that?' Negi asked himself.

Negi looked around curiously for the source of the strange outburst. He answer was soon given when he saw two girls running alongside him. One long had long red hair tied into two ponytails with bells while the other one had long brown hair. As Negi glanced at them, he felt something. An image of the future that he sometimes got. The red-haired girl was going to have her heart broken today. Negi knew that he had to do what was right and warn her.

"Sorry to butt in," he spoke, getting the girls attention. "but I thought you should know that you'll be heartbroken."

The girl stared at Negi in surprise. She seemed too shocked to speak. That lasted for abotu a moment before she got angry and grabbed Negi by the scruff of his shirt.

"How'd you like to be broken!" she shrieked as she shook him.

Negi sweat dropped at her outburst, "Well..uh, not so much. It's just that I'm kinda psychic and I saw your future-"

"Your future's looking pretty short right now!" the girl shrieked at while she glared at him.

"Hey my frend can see into the future some time he tried to help" Toni walked to Asuna trying to calm her down.

"Be quiet or you will be next" Asuna said in theretnig voice.

Toni started walk backwards saying to him self "man that girl is intimidating".

The brown-haired girl decided to try to defuse the situation by trying to calm her friend down.

"Oh come on Asuna," she spoke as she put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "He's a foreigner. He probably just mispronounced what he said."

"I don't care!" the girl, Asuna, shouted while shaking him harder. "Take it back you jerk!"

"Would you just let go?" Negi snapped as he broke out of her grip.

As Negi fixed his collar, Asuna crossed her arms and looked at the boys suspiciously.

"Look boys," she huffed. "Couldn't you guys read the signs? This is the Mahora school district. It's all girls, got it?"

"The boy's district is one stop back," the other girl added, trying to be helpful.

"At least we are in the right district," Negi said quietly to Toni.

"I'm not still that sure" said Toni in tune like he had fire on his tail.

"Right," Asuna spoke. "Now apologize and I might put you two on the train rather than under it."

Negi sighed in agitation, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Can I ask one question? Are all Japanese girls this cranky or do you just have really serious issues?

Toni burst on laugh for the Negis comment.

Asuna gaped at Negi while the other girl just gasped.

"Oh this isn't going to end well," she spoke.

"Why you little-!" Asuna shrieked as she reached for Negi, a murderous look in her eyes.

The little standoff was suddenly broken as someone spoke from the building that they were standing next to.

"Well well Asuna," the voice spoke amusedly. "Making friends I se- Negi is that you!"

Everyone looked up to see a man standing at a window above them. Asuna instantly dropped her murderous visage and bowed, her face heating up. Negi recognized him immediately. How could he forget his old friend and teacher.

"Ta-Takahat-sensei!" she gasped. "I-I did-didn't..uh..he..,"

"Takamichi you nut!" Negi smiled as he waved. "How's it going?"

Asuna stepped back withh the perfect portrait of surprise on her face, "You nut! Where? How? Who?"

Takahata continued to look down at Negi, a smile on his face, "I see the welcoming comitee found you. Glad to have you aboard. 'Negi-sensei' who would have thought 'and Toni-kun didn't expet him to work here.'

The brown-haired girl adopted a thoughtful look and turnd back to Negi.

"Did he just call you..." she spoke.

"Negi-sensei?" Negi finished. "Actually, yes."

He then bowed respectfully to the two girls, "My name is Negi Springfield and I'm your new English Professer and this is Toni Cainberg hes going to be the keeper of the school archives and the library assistan ."

Negi was expecting some kind of reaction, but the one her got was not the kind he was hoping for.

"I'll kill him!" Asuna's voice roared.

He was met with Asuna's furious face and her trying to grab his collar while the other girl held her back.

"This has to be some kind of joke!" she growled. "You two are no older than we are!"

At this point, Takahata came out of the building. He still had a cigarette in his mouth. He seemed to have found the whole situation amusing.

"Calm down Asuna," he smiled. "Negi's smarter than he looks and same gose to Toni ."

"Well they have to be," Asuna huffed.

"Well, you'll find out since Negi here is taking over my class," Takahata explained.

Asuna started to sputter as she looked at Takahata in disbelief. Negi could already tell from her first reaction from seeing his friend that she had a crush on him. This of course, made it painfully obvious.

"You can't be serious Takahata-sensei!" Asuna cried. "If-if he replaced you it would..."

"Break your heart?" Toni said trying hold his laughter.

"Yes! break my...hey shut up! Who asked you!" Asuna shouted.

She grabbed Negi's collar and brought him close again. Negi could have sworn that he could see fire burning in her eyes.

"Of all the unfair, unreasonable...You nit! You nothing! You-"

As Asuna went through her rant, Negi felt something coming onto him. Something that he knew was not going to help him. He felt himself about to sneeze.

'I must be allergic to criticism,' he thought absently to himself.

"Ah...ah...ACHOOO!" Negi sneezed loudly.

Toni said to him self "ah crap here we go again"

In the blink of an eye, Asuna's clothes were blasted from her body. All that was left protecting her modesty was her underwear which had a bear pattern on them. She dropped to her knees blushing furiously while trying to cover herself. Takahata and Toni looked to the side, trying not to embarrass the girl further.

'Wind magic still a problem there Negi?' Takahata thought to himself.

'Crap,' Negi thought sadly to himself.

Knowing he couldn't leave Asuna in this condition, Negi shrugged off his backpack and then removed his coat, handing it to Asuna. It reached to his knees so it should have been more than enough to cover her.

"Here," Negi spoke as he offered her the coat, trying not to stare at her state of undress.

Asuna quickly took the coat and wrapped it around herself quickly. her face was still a deep red and there may have been some tears in the corners of her eyes from the sheer embarrassment she just was put through.

"Well then, uh, the headmaster is expecting you Negi and Toni," Takahata spoke, catching everyone's attenntion. "Asuna, Konoka, why don't you two show them the way?"

"Yes sensei," The brown-haired girl, Konoka, nodded. She then turned to Negi and Toni."This way Springfield-sensei and Cainberg-kun."

"Thank you Konoka-san," Negi smiled with a bow. "You can just call me Negi though."

"Same go from me," Toni whit a small smile and bow.

Konoka smiled with a smaller flush as Asuna just gave a 'humph' and walked ahead of both of them.

"Are you three coming or what?" she called impatiently.

Negi and Toni sighed and followed her with Konoka following them. As they were walking away, Takahata took a drag from his cigarette with a smile on his face.

"Looks like we're in for an interesting year," he smiled to himself. "An interesting year indeed."

Negi, Asuna, and Konoka were walking through the hallways of the school, making their way to the headmasters office.

"So, Negi-sensei," Konoka began. "How does a boys our age get to become a teacher and you Toni as a keeper of the school archives?"

Toni was a bought say some think but Negi answer for him.

"It's kind of like an assignment for us," Negi replied with a shrug. "We just graduated to this level sooner than most."

"Wow!" Konoka smiled. "Takahata-sensei was right. You two are really smart!"

"Well, we did manage to get through Oxford," Negi laughed while rubbing the back of his neck. "English was my specialty and Toni's was ancient history. College level of course."

"Doesn't sound so impressive to me," Asuna remarked.

Negi shook his head at her remark. No doubt she was being resentful for taking her crush away. Negi knew that if this girl was going to be in his class then he wasn't going to get any peace.

"Can't you be a little bit nicer Asuna?" Konoka asked with a sigh.

Negi frowned in annoyance at Asuna.

"What did I do to her?" Negi whispered to Toni then he remembered . "Oh yeah, replacing her crush"

"And accidentally removing her clothes" Toni said whit a happy face.

"That wasn't my fault though" Negi shouted to Toni there frustration in his voice.

The four of them made their way up to the headmaster's office. The secretary waved them in and they entered quietly. Inside was a wizened old man in white robes. His head was somewhat of a funny shape, but he had a large white bead and mustache.

"Ah," he smiled. "Negi Springfield. I'm glad to see you have arrived safely. You seem to be exactly as your grandfather described you."

"And You Toni Cainberg. You all so had a safe arrival. Negi's grandfather recommended you hope fully he is not wrong.

"Headmaster," Asuna sighed. "Please tell me this is some kind of joke."

"Then I would be lying," the headmaster chuckled, turning to her."It also seems that you are in need of a set of clothes. I have a few track suits by the bookcases that would help."

Asuna stormed off for the folded sets of clothes and then outside the office to change. The headmaster passed his time by chatting with two of the boys, hoping to get them more relaxed with his new surroundings. When Asuna finally returned, she gave Negi his coat back before the headmaster spoke seriously again.

"So 'professor' Negi," he spoke. "This position should be quite the challenge for your training."

"Yes sir," Negi nodded. "I'll do my best,"

"I expect you to do better than that," the headmaster spoke seriously. "Remember that if you fail, there will be no second chances. Clear?"

"Crystal sir," Negi replied. "Except I won't fail. I promise it."

Toni smiled he knew when Negi will keep his promise.

"Ah ha ha," the headmaster laughed. "Just what I expected to hear. You truly are your grandfather's grandson. Excellent. You shall student teach until March. After that, we shall review your performance."

"Yes sir," Negi nodded again.

"And You Toni, your going to work as keeper of the school archives and to be assistant Libarian, remember keeper can only look the records but cant say a word" the headmaster looked Toni cautious look on his face.

"I shall keep that promise to end of my life" Toni bowed whit confides.

"Good," the headmaster smiled. "Now, if you two are in need of a girlfriend while you're here, my granddaughter is currently single."

"Grandfather!" Konoka cried, her face turning a beet red.

"Hello!" Asuna cried. "This is me still not buying this! How can a boys our age be a teacher and keeper of school archives! This is unacceptable!"

"Negi and Toni has achieved such abilities through the dedication they had in their studies," the headmaster replied calmly. "It is also for me to accept and I do. Now, Negi,Toni . I'd like to introduce your supervisor. Shizuna-chan? You may come in now."

"Yes sir," a mature feminine voice spoke.

A woman stepped into the room. She wore a small pair of glasses and she also had long blonde hair. She was also very attractive. Negi also noticed the 'assets' the woman had with her. He only glimpsed before he remembered himself and looked the woman in the eye. She smiled sweetly at him.

"So you must be the famous Negi," she smiled. "Pleasure to meet you."

"And this must be new keeper Toni i presume" she shake hands whit Toni.

"This is Shuzuna-sensei," the headmaster introduced. "She of course has been kept abreast of the situation."

'I'll bet,' Negi thought to himself.

"Any questions boys?" she asked with a wink.

Both Negi and Toni were blushing despite ther internal protests, "N-no Shizuna-sensei."

"Oh, there's one more thing," the headmaster spoke. "Konoka, Asuna, since we are somewhat short on space, I would like Negi and Toni to bunk with the two of you."

'Great,' Negi thought. 'Asuna will probably murder me in my sleep."

"Is that man going fix up one of us whit his granddaughter or he is going to get us both brutally killed" Toni whispered on Negis ear little fear on his voice.

Negi laugh a little.

"What!" Asuna cried.

"Okay," Konoka smiled.

"Good," the headmaster smiled. "It's settled. Now, I believe the three of you have a class to attend and our new keeper please follow Shizuna-sensei to you working plays."

"I'm in for a long semester," Negi sighed

"I told you that when we got out train" said Toni whit little smile

"Don't worry Negi," Shizuna smiled. "We got used to her. You will too."

"I certainly hope so," Negi replied.

They continued walking until they stopped at a classroom. it had the sign 2-A above it.

"Takamichi asked me to give this to you," Shizuna spoke as she handed a book to Negi. "It's the class list."

Negi took it and glanced at the number of faces. They all certainly looked like an interesting group of characters. The semester may end up being long, but it may be interesting.

"As long as they aren't all like Asuna then I think I'll be okay," Negi spoke to himself.

Negi looked through the window and saw the large number of girls milling about the classroom. They were each doing their own things and were also talking amongst themselves.

"These are my students?" Negi asked Shizuna. "I'm either out of my leauge or out of my mind. Perhaps both."

"Don't worry about it Negi," Shizuna smiled.

"Ill wait out side" Toni sighed started lean on wall.

Shizuna "shall we?"

Negi nodded and Shizuna opened the door. The girls all scrambled to their seats and sat respectively. Negi took in a deep breath and stepped through the door. His senses suddenly alerted him to something coming down from above. His wind magic instinctively caught the object and Negi grabbed it quickly. He didn't want anyone finding out about his magic when he just started.

"Well, I guess having rituals are alive and well here," Negi laughed.

He stepped forward and noticed that there was a line of rope stretching across the floor. He stepped over it and went to the desk.

"Hello class,"

There was a brief silence before he was suddenly mobbed by a number of them.

"Who's this?"

"He's cute!"

"I thought we were getting a new teacher today."

"A little help Shizuna-sensei?' Negi asked.

Sizuna nodded, "Alright everyone. This is your new teacher so please resume your seats."

The girls resumed their seats and Negi recovered himself. He looked to the class as Suzuni signaled him to continue.

"Um, I'm Negi Springfield, your new English professor," Negi introduced. "I'll be your teacher for the third semester and I look forward to teaching you as much as I can."

The silence from before returned. The the mobbing. Negi found himself wondering if this was going to be a common occurance while he was here.

"Hey! Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Not really,"

"How old are you anyway?"

"Fifteen."

"Where are you from?"

"Wales."

"Whales? You mean your mom's a whale?"

"When did I say that?"

Negi found himself mobbed at all sides by his students. All of them were trying to get in close so they could ask their questions. Negi was also trying to keep his hormones under control. He hadn't been mobbed like this before and magic could only help so much.

"Now now everyone," Shizuna spoke with a laugh on her lips. "He's your teacher. He should be respected. Not pawed."

No one seemed to listen as they continued to mob Negi. He was trying to figure out some way to get them to back off when a hand clutched his shirt and yanked him away. He found himself slammed onto a desk with an angry Asuna looking at him.

"Okay you," she spoke sternly. "I saw that eraser float before it hit you! What weird thing did you do to it?"

"Moi?" Negi answered innocently.

"Save your fancy Greek words!" she shouted.

Woah there!" someone shouted. "Stop before we break or new bronco!"

Everyone turned to see a girl standing in a somewhat authoritative pose. She had long blonde hair. From what Negi recalled from the class list, he guessed that she was the class rep.

"Asuna, if you want to embarrass yourself then go ahead," she spoke. "Just don't bring the rest of us down with you."

"Ayaka's goody-goody act," Asuna sighed. "Should have remembered. She's got it down pat."

"Being a 'goody-goody' just comes naturally to me," Ayaka smiled. "At least I'm not a violent cretin who's into senior citizens."

"What!" Asuna shouted, letting Negi go. "At least I don't trot my bust out for just any guy!"

"Why you!" Ayaka shouted.

The two girls then went at each other. Negi rubbed the bridge of his nose before walking over to the two of them. He then gripped the back of their uniform jackets and yanked them away from each other.

"If you two wish to audition for professional wrestling then do it on your own time," Negi frowned. "I came here expecting a classroom of mature young women. If you two refuse to act as such at least a little then I will not treat you as such."

Ayaka flushed in embarrassment while Asuna just fumed quietly. Negi let them both go and the class resmed their seat. Negi went to the front and breathed again. He glanced at Shizuna, who was looking mildly impressed, before he started the lesson.

While he was working at the board, he felt something coming at him. He quickly stepped to the side and let it bounce off the board. He looked at it to discover that it seemed to be a chunk of an continued on and still more eraser chunks came at him. Some he dodged and others he caught.

Negi finally got fed up and turned around. He dropped the chunks he caught and placed the chalk and textbook he was holding on his desk. He was about say something when Ayaka caught his attention.

"Asuna's chucking rocks," she whispered. "The girls got more issues than the Japan Times."

Ayaka would have said more, but Negi shot his arm past her. He managed to catch a stencil kit that Asuna had chucked at her. Ayaka felt her face heat up as she saw the serious look on Negi's face and how he just saved her.

"Asuna, what did I just tell you about being at least a little mature?" he frowned.

Before Asuna could even attempt a comeback, the bell rang. Negi smiled and dismissed his class. As they all shuffled out, he stepped outside to allow himself some room to breathe. Asuna stood by Konoka with a frown on her face.

"All those rocks and he didn't float one," Asuna grumbled.

"Don't worry Asuna," Konoka giggled. "You can always get more. From your head."

Negi sighed and leaned against the wall.

'Asuna is really going to murder me now,' he thought sadly.

"Hey Negi," Toni's voice spoke, interrupting his thoughts. "How was the first class?"

"Well," Negi began. "It was interesting!"

"Lets try find quieter plays" Toni and showed the way.

in few minutes they where sitting in the academy fountain Negi was telling what happened on class.

"Well you had good day" said Toni

"And your day?"Negi asked

"It wasn't that interesting to bee the keeper they didn't let me go in side to the yet archive" Toni sight "but the library is so full books that you build big Ben whit them."

"Hey is that one of your student" Toni pointed on the girl who was walking down the large steps. She had a large number of books in her arms.

"I think that's Nodoka Miyazaki," Negi mumbled. "She'd better not fall."

Apparently, just by saying those words, he jinxed the poor girl and she immediately began to tumble to the ground. Negi gripped his wand. He sent a small cushion of wind to his feet to accelerate his speed she was falling as he began to run towards her. Then there where small number glowing green lights on Nodoka slowing her down. Negi leaped the rest of the distance just as she fell into his arms.

"Nodoka!" Negi gasped, sitting her up. "Are you okay? Nodoka?"

Toni ran to Negi and Nodoka. "Is she unconscious?"

"N..Negi-sense i?" Nodoka asked weakly as her eyes opened.

Negi was about to speak when he heard someone steep up to him. Toni and Negi looked and saw none other than Asuna. She was staring at Negi and Toni in total disbelief. It didn't take long for two of them to guess that Asuna had seen them.

Toni was swearing in his native language.

'Oh crap,' Negi thought quite soundly.

To be Continued Next one is Chapter 2: Double trouble

T: Urquan i hope that people likes this. I liked mangas story im going keep it close on this one but there are twists on story hope fully you guys are going to like my new character. I m trying to keep him in mystery until next chapter.


End file.
